


12:01 Its Christmas - You're my best present

by Neilcymru



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cute, Dangermouse - Freeform, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Rob Puts Foot In It Shocker, Romance, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neilcymru/pseuds/Neilcymru
Summary: A gift giving and some romantic mushiness really. I was inspired by one answer in the Woolpack Pub Quiz and all the wonderful Christmas themed Robron writing on here to pen this.  Amended since first posting, just to make it more romantic and mushy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to compliment the Christmas moments other people have written so well on here. It is unashamedly romantic for all those Robron admirers that like that sort of thing.
> 
> This is my first fan fic, so comments welcome and thank you for the kudos.

12:01 Christmas Day

12:01. The LED on the clock next to Aaron's side of the bed said what he wanted it to. It  
was officially Christmas. Robert had been in the bathroom for ages. "What does he do in  
there?", Aaron wondered, not for the first time.

Robert walked into their dimly lit bedroom dressed in a t-shirt and his grey pyjama bottoms. "I thought  
you'd be asleep" he said "I'm knackered after that party, even if you aren't".

He pulled back the duvet and climbed into bed to lie next to his partner. He turned on his side and started to move closer towards him, but  
Aaron reached out of the bed and grabbed a small wrapped gift from the floor.

"Rob, its Christmas" said Aaron sitting up. "Now I mean" he added as Robert just looked back at him, bemused.

"Oh, ok, Merry Christmas" said Robert, sitting up tiredly. He lent forward and kissed Aaron lightly  
on the lips. Smiling, he pulled back. "Plenty more where that came from" he said, sinking back  
into their bed and closing his eyes.

"I want you to open something, now" prompted Aaron. "Can't it wait till morning?" Robert replied.

"No, I don't want all the others seeing"

Robert's interest perked up and he tried to shake off his tiredness. He raised himself up from the bed and sat cross legged on his side of the mattress.

"Have you got me something.....sexy?" he asked grinning again.

"No" Aaron laughed, "Its more.....cute"

Aaron handed him the parcel and unconsciously crossed his legs, mirroring his partner. 

Robert ran his eyes across the label which read,"To Rob, Merry Christmas, Love from Aaron X". Maybe it was because it was Christmas and everyone was doing it but Aaron seemed to find it easier to write soppy words than to say them out loud. And Robert loved reading them. He'd had a romantic Christmas card from Aaron, which was taking pride of place behind Robert's side of the bed. One of those ones that had "To my boyfriend" on the front that he never thought Aaron would buy in a million years. He remembered teasing him at the time "You going all mushy on me?" "You wish soft lad" Aaron had laughed, but then insisted that the card had to stay in their room, and not go with the sea of cards downstairs. But it was the words inside that counted. When Aaron wasn't around Robert had re-read Aaron's message inside, smiling contentedly each time.

Robert opened his present. "Oh, that's....different" he said eventually, holding up a pair of Danger Mouse boxer shorts.

"What's wrong, don't you like them?" said Aaron

"No, they're great. Really" said Robert. "I just..."

"Just, what?"

"I just wondered what other people would think"

"Uh......What other people? Who else are you going to be undressing in front of Robert?" Aaron snapped.

Robert got that feeling again. The one he got when he felt he had put his foot in it for some  
reason. "I meant if I had an accident or something" he said and instantly regretted it.

“Well done Sugden, that's both feet now!” he thought to himself.

The change on Aaron's face was sudden. It was if a cloud had just loomed across the horizon.  
He lowered his gaze from Robert's face and said quietly, "Don't".

It was the word "accident" that had done it. Aaron didn't like to think of October and how they had nearly lost each other. He could seem fine for ages, then something in the news or a casual remark by someone would set him off. Robert didn't want him to think about that, not today. He wanted this Christmas to be special for Aaron. The special Christmas he thought Aaron deserved, after everything.

Robert reached out with his left hand and gently touched the side of Aaron's head.

"Hey", he said quietly, "I just meant if I slipped on the ice or something and had to go  
to the Doctor. You know, with a grazed knee". Aaron's eyes were still cast downwards. 

Robert ran his hand down Aaron's neck until he was resting it on his shoulder. He rubbed gently as he spoke. "They can  
be terrible they can. Grazed knees". He lent in so his face was closer to Aaron's.

"The tales I could tell you". Robert didn't know why but this seemed to do the trick and  
Aaron let out a small nervous laugh and smiled and looked up at him. Robert knew what to do now. He moved his hand  
onto the back of his fiance's neck and pulled him gently towards him, leaning in for a lingering kiss.

"Thanks for these" he said as he pulled back. "They're great, and to prove it, I'll wear them  
tomorrow". "I mean today!" he corrected himself.

"But my best present", he said, "Is this. Just me and you. Together"

Aaron smiled again and lay down turning on is right side so Rob could lie down and snuggle into  
him. Robert lay down and cuddled up against Aaron, his left arm gently wrapped around his  
middle. "Do you want to say anything back?" he whispered in Aaron's ear. But Aaron just brought  
his left hand up to meet Rob's, stroking Rob's arm as he did so. They lie quietly for some moments.

"I'll tell you one thing though" Rob said eventually, in a sleepy voice

"What?" replied Aaron softly

"If anyone's got me a Christmas jumper, there's no way I'm wearing it"

They both started to drift into a contented sleep. But Rob just heard Aaron's soft whisper, "You're my best present"

12:01 Boxing Day

12:01 It was now officially Boxing Day. Robert and Aaron's day had been everything they'd  
both wanted. Everything that they'd both needed. 

Aaron was curled up in bed, waiting for Robert to come out of the bathroom, again. Moments  
later he was there, sporting a black t-shirt and, as promised, his Danger Mouse boxer shorts. He climbed into his side of the bed  
and propped himself up on his right arm so he could look down at Aaron. Drinking him in with his eyes.

"Good day?" he asked

"Yeah" replied Aaron softly

Robert could not resist pushing for a compliment, "Best Christmas ever?"

"Errr" Aaron teased "I think I'll do something different next year"

"What?" said Robert, genuinely confused

"Thought I'd spend it with my husband" said Aaron, his face breaking into a smile.

"Sounds good", said Robert, as he matched Aaron's smile "Alright bloke is he?"

"Nah" said Aaron propping himself up so his face was level with Robert's.

"He's amazing" 

Robert let out the breath he didn't even realise he had been holding. He pressed his lips tenderly against Aaron's. Nothing more needed to be said.


End file.
